Grease Monkey Love
by SilverDragon-Purity
Summary: Has Rose Mistress's OCs with her permission. Yami and Aqua were two famous actors on the run from a stalker. When their car breaks down they have to wait for it to be fixed. Will they want to leave after meeting their car's mechanic? OCxYxYY Please review


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. The characters of Aqua and Diamond belong to Rose Mistress. Panera Bread and Starbucks are owned by their respective companies. I only own the character Chez and the plot.

**Author's Note:** Yes this story is posted under Rose Mistress's "Lovers' Collection" but I wrote this story and gave her permission to post it under her name. Yes I did get permission to use her OCs. There is swearing, mentions of rape, and Anzu bashing in this story. There are story notes at the end for those who want to know what the flowers in this story mean as well as the website they came from. Thank you Rose Mistress for use of your OCs and thank you KagomeGirl92 for the website on the flowers. Without further adieu, the story.

**_Grease Monkey Love_**

"A MONTH?! Why a month?! It's just a flat!"

This is what was heard coming from inside of Mouto's Garage in Bums-Ville, Nowhere several hundred miles from any big city. The speaker was one Atemu "Yami" Night, a famous actor. His half-brother Nenrion "Aqua" Shiras, who was also a famous actor, was worriedly pacing whilst glancing at the door of the garage in a nervous manner. For the past six months the brothers have been stalked. Now this isn't to say that they haven't been stalked before, but this one stalker in particular has been the worst.

You see their stalker, one Anzu Mizaki, has never been caught in the act of stalking. And as such, no restraining order has been able to hold up in a court of law. But as of three weeks ago, the stalking has become more and more serious. So in fear of their health, Yami and Aqua fled their mansion-like home to lay low for awhile. Unfortunately, as they were so preoccupied with getting as far away from the blue-eyed psycho as fast as they can, they didn't realize the damage they were doing to their blood-colored convertible. Hey, you'd be paranoid too if you had some crazy bitch thinking you and your brother belong to her and only her and anyone who gets close is a threat to all three of your happiness.

"Can't you put a rush order on getting it fixed?" asked Aqua, trying not to panic.

Sugoroku Mouto, owner of Mouto's Garage, shook his head. "I'm sorry young man but even if I put a rush order on the parts needed it will take at least a week to get here and another two to three weeks to make all the repairs."

"What repairs?! It's a FLAT!" yelled Yami, whose temper was steadily rising to astrological heights.

Sugoroku fixed a hard stare at the angry actor. "Mr. Night, you not only have a flat tire but your breaks are two seconds away from being shot, you're leaking coolant due to a cracked head-gasket, your transmission is slipping out of place, the O/D light is blinking, and your rear headlight needs replacing. A month is the earliest that you would be able to get your car back, without it being a danger to yourselves and anyone you might come across on the road."

_**CRASH!! **_

"Goddammit! For the last time get the hell out of here you damned pervert! Go on, OUT!!" was heard from the bay area before a young man with brown hair pulled into a single spike on his head was chased out by a flying four-cross tire iron. Seconds later a young woman in her early 20's of 5'4" with brown hair pulled into a ponytail, with brown eyes, glasses, and freckles wearing a mechanics suit, wielding a big monkey wrench appeared, running the taller man out of the garage.

"And don't come back here again without car troubles!" she screeched, brandishing her wrench like a spear. Sugoroku shook his head in slight amusement and exasperation.

"My dearly beloved granddaughter, why do you keep insisting on chasing Honda out of here when you know the only reason he even shows up is to be with you?"

Said granddaughter huffed in contempt. "Maybe because he already has a girlfriend and keeps trying to cheat on her with me?" She shook her head. "If he wasn't in a relationship and would stop getting so fresh with me, I wouldn't have to keep doing this," she said walking over to her tire iron and picking it up.

"Excuse me, miss, but could you please talk some sense into this man about getting our car fixed faster?" Yami all but growled.

The female mechanic blinked. "OK, first off the name is Chez. See? Chez," she said pointing to her name-tag. "Second, which car is yours?"

"The blood red convertible."

"Oh, ouch. Sorry but with all the work that needs to be done on that thing, a month is the absolute earliest we can get it fixed up and back to you," Chez said.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Yami hollered.

Chez shrugged. "Find a motel, get comfortable, and find something to do. I'm sorry but there's not a whole lot I can do for you guys. Wish I could help more but I can't. In the meantime you can use our substitute car to get around. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work."

"Chez, would you please get your brother to take a break? He's been working all day," Sugoroku said.

"Sure, grandpa. Hey Yugi! Grandpa says get your butt out from under that car and go eat lunch before you get smaller than you already are!"

"Ha ha! Very funny! I'll eat when I'm done tightening this cap OK?" an angelic voice called out.

'Who's voice was that? Was that this Yugi person?' Aqua asked himself. 'If his voice is this beautiful, how does the rest of him compare?'

A few minuets after Chez had disappeared into the bay area, a small angel fallen straight from heaven appeared in the doorway wiping his hands on a grease rag. At least that's what Yami and Aqua thought. A crown of hair made of onyx, ruby, and gold framed an ivory face, very different from their deeply tanned ones. Eyes the color of amethysts that sparkled like diamonds drew Yami and Aqua to the owner like a thief to a rare treasure. (Yes, this is a jab at the Tomb Robber.) The angel in question however paid no attention to the two actors; he was busy discussing the repairs of another car with his grandpa. When the two finally came out of their daydream involving the amethyst eyed youth, he was on his way out the door.

"Excuse me," Aqua called out, stopping the youth from leaving. Said youth turned and looked over his shoulder.

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, um, could you, uh, tell me your name?" asked a flustered Aqua.

The angel blinked. "Yugi, Yugi Mouto. Now if there's nothing else you need, I'll be going on my break now." And with that, the angel known as Yugi left to grab some lunch.

A snort was heard. "Smooth, real smooth there Blushy-boy."

Yami and Aqua turned to the bay area door to see Chez leaning against the door frame. Sugoroku shaking his head, somehow knowing his granddaughter would stir up a hornet's nest of trouble, retreated to the back office closing the door. Yami narrowed his eyes at the female mechanic.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" he spat at her.

Chez shrugged, "Nothing other than the fact that neither one of you has any chance what-so-ever with my brother, why bother trying?"

"Are you saying that we're not worthy of him? That he's too good for us?" Aqua inquired, growing angry at what Chez was implying.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Chez replied getting off the door frame. "Neither one of you will be here for very long, so why bother trying to get to know him when you're just going to end up leaving him here in the end? He's been hurt enough; he doesn't need to be again by people like you. Unless its about your car, stay away from him. I'm not letting him get hurt again. Not this time, not when I can prevent it."

"_Hurt him?_ Who says we're going to hurt him?" said Yami angrily.

"You do, or at least your actions do. You're attracted to him, just like all the others. They see him and they want him, lust for him. And if not for him, for his looks. First comes the small talk, then the casual date, then the serious date, and then you want him in your pants or to be more accurate want to be in his pants. And I'm sick and tired of it! Men and women both, none of them has ever wanted Yugi for Yugi! All they ever want Yugi for is his looks and I'm not standing for letting him get his hopes up, only to be cruelly let down again! Stay away from my brother Mr. Night, Mr. Shiras. Stay away from him, or else." And with that Chez stormed back into the bay area, and the sounds of music and mechanics filled the air.

"Who the **HELL** does that girl think she is?! What gives her the right to make such accusations about us?!" Yami snarled aloud.

"She thinks she's a sister protecting her brother from another heartbreak. Being Yugi's sister gives her that right," said Sugoroku from the office doorway. "Is she right to make such accusations? No. Does she have a right to be worried about her only brother? Yes, too much has happened to him, to the both of them, to not be worried if someone has an attraction to one of them. Other than myself, the only ones they have are each other and I won't be around forever. Until I have proof that you two are serious, I'm afraid I'll have to agree with my granddaughter on this one. Please stay away from my grandson unless it has to do with your car. Now if you will excuse me." And with that said Sugoroku left to the bay area to talk with his granddaughter.

"Well now what should we do Yami? The girl is right; we won't be here for very long, only as long as it takes to fix the car. And we can't exactly take the little one with us. What are we going to do?" asked Aqua.

"I'm thinking Aqua, I'm thinking. All I know is that that beautiful little angel should belong with us. And one way or another, he will be with us. And that is a promise, I assure you," Yami said.

"But Yami, how are we even going to get near him? If what it sounds like is true, then Chez will be guarding him like a hawk, if not worse. I want to be with him just as much as you do Yami but I don't want to hurt either him or any of his family. It wouldn't give us any brownie points, that's for sure," said Aqua.

"I know, I know. Look the old man and the girl are busy talking, so why don't we go out and find him?" suggested Yami.

"Find who?" asked Yugi, coming into the shop with a Panera bag and three teas from Starbucks. (Don't own.)

"Find, uh, find, uh, find... find Mokuba! Our friend Seto's little brother, yeah, he, uh, he's staying in a city around here somewhere. He's going to some convention of some sort and we were just talking about visiting him once our ride is fixed. He he," Yami fibbed.

Yugi looked at the two of them with a strange stare, and muttered a "whatever" before going into the bay area. Yami and Aqua looked at one another and sighed.

"He didn't fall for that at all, you know?" commented Aqua.

"I know, but if I told him the truth and he finds out that both members of his family forbid us from seeing him he would avoid us," Yami replied.

"Oh, and what's to stop him from avoiding us now? We just lied to him, and he knows it," snipped Aqua, "maybe we should just forget it. I mean, his family is probably in there right now telling him to stay away from us. On top of that, like I said before we lied to him so what's to stop him from thinking that we won't do that again? It seems hopeless."

"I know Aqua, but call me stubborn and greedy but I don't care. I am not going to let the one person who can bring love into our lives walk away so easily. I will see him even if I have to sneak behind his family's backs!" proclaimed Yami.

888888

"So that's what those two were talking about when I came in," Yugi said thoughtfully while munching on his chicken pomodaro from Panera.

"Yes," said Chez, "I realize my actions were uncalled for but can you really blame me? I mean after everything that's happened, especially with that attention seeking hussy. She better not show her ugly face around here again."

Sugoroku shook his head, "Chez, please. Yugi what do you think about all this?"

Yugi remained silent, stirring the straw of his Venti Triple Sweet Black Tea from Starbucks. After a moment of silence, he spoke. "I think for now that we should continue as we have been, purely professional. And unless something happens to change that, professional is how we shall stay, ALL of us." That last bit was said with a glare at Chez.

"Tch, whatever," Chez huffed, crossing her arms. After a moment, she unfolded them with a serious look on her face. "You do realize, of course, that they will try and convince you to go out with them right?"

"I know," Yugi said, looking off to the side uncomfortably.

Sugoroku sighed. He understood why the two siblings were afraid to find love again, but to shut it out completely, well that was just ridiculous. Those two young men who seemed interested in Yugi didn't seem all bad, a little rough around the edges definitely but overall good guys. He just didn't understand why Chez was so against them seeing Yugi. No, he did understand, she was afraid to lose her brother. After what Ushio, Vivian, and Keith had done to Yugi, he didn't blame her but being as overprotective as she was being wasn't helping Yugi. If anything it was hurting him with how she was smothering him in protectiveness. But, Sugoroku mussed, if I was the one to find my only sibling beaten, bloody, and just about broken I would be overprotective too.

The rest of lunch was spent in silence and once it was over Yugi and Chez went back to work in the bay area and Sugoroku went back to the front office. When he got there, he was shocked but not really surprised to see Yami and Aqua there. With a sigh and a shake of his head, Sugoroku went over to speak to them.

"You do realize of course that the two of you look like stalkers, right?" he dead-paned.

"Yes we realize this but we would really like to talk to Yugi, if you don't mind," Yami said.

"Please?" asked Aqua.

"_Sigh_. Look, I don't have a problem with you talking to my grandson. My granddaughter on the other hand," Sugoroku told them.

"You don't? Then why did you tell us to stay away before?" asked a confused Aqua.

"Its because my grandchildren are all I have left, and I don't want to lose them. Both of them have had bad experiences in the love department, Yugi more so then Chez, but I don't think you would willingly hurt either of them. I'm afraid though that I must ask you not to sneak around behind our backs. Oh don't look so surprised I was young once, but my point is… look I'll tell you up front that if you can somehow prove yourselves to Chez maybe, just maybe mind you, might let you date Yugi. Of course you'll have one heck of a time proving yourselves."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Yami inquired.

"That you are on your own with." And with that said, Sugoroku went into the back office and closed the door. But before he did so, he gave them one last piece of advice.

"Try not to make fools of yourselves."

Blinking at the closed door and information they received, Yami and Aqua stood in shock for a few minutes. Once they recovered they decided to go find a place for the night, as it was getting late.

888888

The next day as the brothers returned to Mouto's Garage, they saw a big ogre of a teenager with a bad knock-off Elvis hairdo wearing a high-school uniform leaving with a smug look upon his face, even though he was holding the side of his ribs rather tightly. Worriedly they glanced at one another before hurrying inside. When they got there, they saw a sight that made the blood in both of their veins boil to scientific proportions.

Chez was kneeling on the floor next to the counter, a dark bruise with a still bleeding cut just below her eye holding a terrified and sobbing Yugi. Bruises like a perverted strand of pearls were around his throat. Chez was doing all she could to calm him down while trying to rein in her anger.

"What happened? Who has that ogre?" asked Yami, as he and Aqua rushed over to the siblings.

"Not that it's any of your business, but that was Ushio. And he did this to my face and gave Yugi that oh so lovely necklace around his neck," Chez said with much sarcasm. "Damn him, if I could I would be ripping his ass to shreds right now."

"Where does he hang out?" Aqua growled.

"Like I would know? I don't associate with scum like that, especially thug thrash that likes to harass and rape anything with a pulse," Chez snapped. Yami and Aqua were silent for a few minutes, talking with their eyes then Aqua left.

"Why are you still here? And where is he going?" Chez asked in suspicion, holding Yugi tighter to her.

"He's going to go take care of something, he'll be back later. Right now we should be more worried about those injuries," Yami said, trying to help them up. Keyword being trying.

"We don't need your help! Go follow your brother and leave us be dammit!"

"Will you quit being so hardheaded?! If we don't get that cut cleaned out it'll get infected! Now will you please let me help?!" Yami screamed at her.

Chez looked defiant for a moment, and then sighed. Taking that as a sign of acceptance, Yami helped Chez and Yugi off the floor and into the lounge area behind the back office. Once there he sat each of the siblings on a chair and started looking for some peroxide, ice packs, paper towels, and band-aids. After obtaining said items, Yami carefully applied an ice pack wrapped in a paper towel to the bruises on Yugi's throat, before attending to a grumbling Chez's injuries. Starting with putting peroxide on the cut.

"Yeowch!"

"Sorry but it has to be cleaned before it becomes infected," Yami apologized.

After the wound stopped bubbling, Yami placed a band-aid over it followed by a paper towel wrapped ice pack. With the siblings wounds tended to, Yami was determined to get some answers, one way or another.

"So what did-what was his name? Ushio?-want, how did you both get those injuries, and where is Sugoroku?" asked Yami with a fierce glare upon his face.

"Grandpa got called away to tow a car that got stuck up by Dead Man's Ditch. As for our injuries, why don't you take a wild guess?" hissed Chez.

Yami's eyes narrowed, "My guess would be that ogre Ushio did it. But that still doesn't explain why he was here."

"He was here to get at Yugi, _AGAIN_," Chez snarled, a look of rage making itself at home on her face. "Yugi was watching the office while I was working on your car. That fucking brute came in and started, quote "flirting with the little hottie with angel eyes" unquote. But everyone in this town knows that what Ushio calls harmless flirting is more like sexual harassment bordering on sexual assault. Motherfucker had Yugi in a single-hand chokehold while practically smothering him against the wall. Fucking bastard, he's lucky I only got one good hit on him." While explaining Chez had moved Yugi to her lap and was rocking him from side to side, like a mother comforting their child when they wake up from a nightmare.

Yami's eyes narrowed even further. "How did you get that bruise then?"

"I had heard a noise, when I went to check it out and saw Yugi being pinned like he was I ran and tried to grab that monster's arm. Unfortunately for my face, he had a good vantage point to strike at me from. Once I got my vision back I gave him a solid roundhouse kick to the left side of his ribcage. He dropped Yugi after that and left with an "I'll be back, keep that sexy ass waitin' for me." Son of a bitch, I hate him."

"Well I wouldn't worry about that thing any longer," Yami said confidently.

"Oh? And why shouldn't we? Are we to just sit around and wait for him to come and take Yugi away?" Chez snarled in fury.

"No, but what I am saying is that Aqua will be taking care of him. Aqua heard everything said here," Yami said coolly.

"Oh yeah, how?"

Yami held up a small cell phone with '**Aqua 555-0202**' on the display screen. "Speaker."

Chez looked on in disbelief. "Aqua?"

"Yeah, I'm here and I heard everything. Don't worry Little One, he won't bother you ever again, I promise. Yami, I have to go, I found him, watch over them." And with a final click, the connection with Aqua was severed.

"What's going to happen to him?" Yugi asked.

"To Aqua? Nothing. To Ushio? In short, a shitstorm. Neither one of us like those who pray on the weak or defenseless, so whenever we come across a situation like this we make sure that once the former assailant is out of Intensive Care, they are put away for a long, long time. And that's only if they come out of any coma they might have fallen into." And with that said, Yami left the lounge area to switch the garage's OPEN sign to CLOSED. When he came back he saw Yugi asleep on the beaten up suede couch with an afghan wrapped around him and Chez digging through the fridge.

"Is he ok?" Yami asked moving to sit in a chair near the couch.

Chez turned her back on the fridge and answered, "To be honest, I'm not sure. He's really shaken up."

Moments passed in silence before Chez offered Yami a cup of coffee. Yami accepted, and soon the two were silently drinking a cup of Joe (each has their own cup).

Chez shifted, uncomfortable. She wasn't quite sure what to make of this new development. She had thought that Yami and Aqua only wanted to get in Yugi's pants, but now with Aqua hunting for Ushio and Yami keeping watch on both her and her brother, her thoughts about them were changing. They didn't have to track down that asshole and make him pay; they didn't have to be here watching over them like a guard dog over a child, they didn't have to do any of this. So why?

"Yami?"

"Hm?" he said, watching Yugi sleep.

"Why are you and Aqua doing this?"

"What do you mean?" Yami frowned, removing his gaze from the snoozing angel to look at the sister.

"Why are you and Aqua here? Why are you watching over Yugi and me, while Aqua's out tracking Ushio? Why did you treat our wounds, and get angry over the injuries, and-"

"Calm down, Aqua and I are here because we want to be. Because we care and we want to be as close to Yugi as we can, even with you breathing fire every five minutes. We want Yugi, yes, but we want him to want us as well. We find him fascinating, heavenly, and he just oozes kindness, purity, and love. We want to lock him up, away from anyone that could hurt him, but cherish him like a god or a priceless jewel. He's everything Aqua and I have ever wanted in a lover, and his beauty doesn't hurt either. What I'm trying to say is, we want to court him but we won't without the blessings of you and your grandfather. Though it is very tempting to just do it without you knowing," Yami said with a bit of teasing on that last bit.

Chez was stunned into silence.

888888

A few hours later, (Grandpa had returned and said he would be at home) Aqua came in the front door. Yugi was still asleep on the couch

"How is he?" asked Aqua, brushing one of the golden bangs out of his face.

Chez sighed, "He's exhausted, mentally, emotionally, and physically. I'd say a good night's sleep and he'll be fine in the morning. However I need help getting him home though."

"No problem," Yami said gently, picking up Yugi wrapped in the afghan.

Chez watch Yami hold Yugi like he was made of the most fragile things in the world and followed him and Aqua to the car, thinking over the decision she had come to make during the time Aqua was gone and Yami was watching over her and her brother. Once Yugi was tucked in bed safe and sound, Chez walked Yami and Aqua to the front door.

"I want to thank the two of you for everything you've done today. For me and especially for Yugi. I don't know what you did to Ushio, Aqua and quite frankly I don't really want to either. I've come to realize that my actions, though good in intention, were highly uncalled for. So I want to say I'm sorry. Please forgive me," Chez said, bowing at the waist.

The brothers blinked. That was the last thing they had expected to hear from the female grease monkey. Yami and Aqua looked at one another, silently conversing with their eyes. Aqua sighed.

"Alright, what did you smoke when we weren't watching?"

Chez's head snapped up, face turning red. "Why you-! How dare-! I can't believe-! Just because-! **ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**" she screamed.

"Temper, temper. You don't want to end up in the hospital because of a stroke now do you?" Yami smiled.

"I'll show you temper," she growled, "and here I was ready to give the two of you my blessings to go ahead and ask my brother out! Well you can forget it now!" And with that said, Chez slammed the door right in their faces.

The brothers stared blankly at the now closed door, jaws dropped open (only an inch or so, c'mon it's Yami and Aqua we're talking about here). Yami turned to his brother.

"Did she just?"

"Yes."

"And then just?"

"Uh huh."

"And we just?"

"Mm-hmm."

"…"

"…"

"…Damn."

"Yep."

888888

After finally getting over their shock on the Mouto's doorstep, making it back to the motel, and getting a not-so-good night's sleep, Yami and Aqua made their way to the family's garage. When they got there, they got a not-quite welcome greeting.

"YOU PERV! FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING WITH YOU WHILE YOU'RE SEEING SOMEONE ELSE! NOW GO AWAY!!"

And that was the only warning they got before the male they saw earlier that week land right on top of them as they were opening the door. As they were recovering their breath, Honda high-tailed it outta there. When they had finally recovered enough to sit up, they saw Chez standing in the doorway sending flaming daggers at them with her eyes. She snarled at them.

"What are you doing here?"

Yami gulped while Aqua stuttered out a reply, saying that they wanted to apologize for what they said on her doorstep last night. Chez snorted and slammed the door on her way back inside.

"I think she's still mad at us Yami."

"I think your right."

"So what should we do?"

"…I think we should come back later."

"Agreed."

"What are you doing?" a voice called out.

The brothers turned from where they were sitting on the hard concrete to look behind them to see the angel missing from heaven. They just blinked not believing what was before their eyes. Yugi raised an eyebrow and blinked as well, shifting the box under one arm to the other.

"Well?"

Finally Aqua blinked out of his stupor, hit Yami on the back of his head, and answered Yugi.

"We were cowering from the look your sister gave us after getting flattened by that Honda character. What are you doing out here Little One?"

"Uh huh. I'm out here 'cause I woke up late and it was my turn to grab breakfast this morning. Now would you mind moving? You're kinda blocking the door," he pointed out.

"Oh! Uh, sure just a sec," Aqua said as he and Yami scrambled to get out of the young mechanic's way.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me," said Yugi as he started to make his way inside.

"Wait! Um, how are you feeling today Little One?" asked Yami.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Why? And why do you two keep calling me 'Little One?'"

"Oh, uh, well, I, that is, we, um, that is," Yami stuttered out, turning as red as his eyes.

"We were just worried. After what that brute did yesterday, we wanted to make sure that you were alright," said Aqua in a concerned fashion.

"Exactly!" agreed Yami.

"Oh, I see. Well thank you for your concern, but I'm fine now. So if that's it, I'm going to head inside now before my sister comes looking for me," said Yugi, muttering under his breath, "and breakfast."

Aqua and Yami stood in the same spots for a few moments before deciding to go and grab something for breakfast as they were both hungry and to give Chez sometime to cool off, at least that's what they were hoping for.

888888

"Morning Grandpa," Yugi greeted as he set the Panera box down in front of Sugoroku.

"Good morning Yugi. Any troubles at Panera?" Sugoroku asked.

"Almost. Rebecca was there and she kept trying to give me free baked goods. Luckily Diamond was there to put a stop to that. I mean when is she going to learn that she is seven years younger than me, and I'm just not interested in her?" he moaned, grabbing a cinnamon roll and pumpkin muffin from the box.

"What's going on? Ooo cinnamon rolls!" said Chez.

Sugoroku shook his head, amused at the antics of his granddaughter and the situation his grandson was in. "Rebecca was trying to win Yugi's heart with baked goods again, that's all."

"_GRANDPA!"_

"Oh, is that all? That's nothing new," Chez replied, taking a big bite out of her roll.

"Ugh, my family. What am I going to do with you two?" Yugi asked aloud.

"Nothing because you know you love us. So other than the blonde brat trying to send you into a diabetic coma, did anything else happen?" Chez said.

"Well, Mr. Night and Mr. Shiras were on the ground in front of the shop looking like they saw a gorgon or something," Yugi answered.

"A gorgon? I'm not that terrifyingly ugly am I?" questioned Chez.

"Yes," Yugi grinned.

Chez gasped in fake outrage, and threw a piece of cinnamon roll at Yugi. Yugi responded with throwing a chunk of pumpkin muffin at her in return. Thus a tiny food fight between the siblings occurred with Sugoroku shaking his head and retreating to the office while saying he wasn't going to be the one cleaning up the mess.

888888

Around 2:30 in the afternoon, Yami and Aqua went back to Mouto's Garage, hoping to be able to apologize for their behavior as well as see their little angel. When they walked in they saw Chez sitting at the register, looking bored out of her skull. When she heard the door ring and saw who was coming in, she scowled.

"Oh great, now what do you want?"

"We came to apologize for what we said on your doorstep last night," said Yami.

"We were way out of line, please forgive us," asked Aqua as the both of them bowed.

Chez was about to say something, when the door rang and when she saw who it was, her eyes blazed in fury. It was a tall, tanned, blonde man with a big nose, stubble, wearing sunglasses, an American flag bandana, and biker clothes.

"**YOU!"**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the guard bitch. Where's my little playmate?" he asked in a sickening fashion.

"Get out of here, Keith! You have no right to be here! Leave now before I call the cops on your ass, you, you, you-"

"Handsome, amazing, gorgeous?"

"**Bastard!** Now I mean it, leave, now!"

"You can't tell me what to do, bitch. Now where's my playmate? You better tell me if you know what's good for you," Keith threatened.

"Fuck you asshole! Yugi is not now, nor will he ever be your "playmate" or anything want anything to do with you!" Chez screamed.

"Sis? Is everything ok out here? I thought I heard you-" Yugi started to say as he came in from the garage, only to see Keith standing in front of the counter. He started to shake and back towards the garage again, all the while chanting no and shake his head.

"Well, well, there's my playmate. Have you missed me, doll-face? I know I've missed you," Keith stated, walking toward Yugi with ill intent written all over his face.

"No, stay back, stay away from me!" Yugi cried out in terror.

Yami and Aqua had had enough.

"Excuse me," Yami said grabbing Keith's arm and harshly twisting it behind him, "but I believe Yugi said for you to stay away from him. And didn't Chez here say that you weren't welcome in this establishment?"

"What the hell! Get off, bastard, you're breakin' my arm!"

"Not until you agree to leave and never bother this family or their business again."

"Ok ok ok, fine! Just let go already!"

"Good. I expect you to keep your word, because if I find out otherwise you'll find out just exactly how bad things will become for you. Because we will make what happened to Ushio look like a scratch compared to what you will look like when we are though with you. Now beat it!" Yami said, practically throwing Keith into the garage's main door.

"Are you alright Yugi?" asked Aqua in a gentle voice.

Yugi nodded his head. "I'm fine. Sis could I please talk to you for a minute? In private?" he asked, gesturing to the garage center. She nodded and walked into the garage center, leaving Yami and Aqua alone in the customer section of the garage.

"What is it Yugi? And are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. A little shaken up, but fine. I wanted to talk to you about Mr. Night and Mr. Shiras though."

"Uh-oh. I'm not gonna like where this is headed much, am I?"

"Probably not. I think we should give them a chance."

"_**What?!"**_

"It's been three days. They haven't made any passes at me, looked, touched me, or said anything inappropriate towards me and they've stood up for me not once but twice. And I really don't think that once their car is fixed that they'll just up and leave town. At least not without me in it, that is. And they wouldn't keep coming over to the garage if they weren't serious about trying to date me."

"Yugi, three days of knowing them doesn't mean anything. For all you know it's a plot to make you feel more comfortable around them and then once they take what they want, drop you _snaps_ just like that!"

"You don't know that! I know you want to protect me after everything that's happened but you can't keep doing this! It isn't fair! To me or them!" Yugi said, pointing to Yami and Aqua.

"**I know!** I know. I'm just so afraid that I'll lose you. I came so close to losing you before, I don't want to go through that again." A pause. "Are you sure that they aren't like that?" Chez questioned.

"I'm sure."

"Well, then I guess there's only one thing left to do."

"Oh? And what's that?" Yugi asked warily.

Chez grins cheekily, "Why set up your date with them of course!"

"_CHEZ!"_

Chez laughs as she runs away from Yugi and tells Yami and Aqua to be ready to pick Yugi up at 7 'o clock on Friday at the Mouto house.

888888

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly after Chez gave Aqua and Yami her blessings to take Yugi out on a date. Everyday the two actors came to the garage with all sorts of gifts, flowers, and candy. Whenever there was an errand, either Yami or Aqua went to take care of it, provided it wasn't business related. And every time Yugi went out to pick up food for everyone at the garage, Yami and/or Aqua went with him. There was no word about Ushio, other than he was in the hospital, and Keith was only seen once but when he saw Yami and Aqua with Yugi, he high-tailed it out of the area. It was Friday and Chez was helping Yugi get ready for his date.

"How about this?" asked Yugi, holding up a dandelion-yellow polo shirt.

"Ugh! Yugi put that down! Where did you find that shirt anyway? It's hideous!" she exclaimed.

"Rebecca's grandfather got it for me for Christmas, I think," he replied.

"Says it all. Hmm. What about this one?" Chez suggested, holding up a deep purple dress shirt that shined silver-y when light hit it at certain angles. Yugi took it, wondering where it came from.

"It's perfect. Where'd you find this?" he asked in awe.

"Oh a little boutique, consider this as a thank you gift."

"Thank you gift? For what? I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. You reminded me that you're a young man, that you can make your own decisions, and that I can't keep babying you all the time."

"But you weren't-"

"Yes, I was. It's not right and it wasn't fair. But Yugi promise me one thing?" Chez asked.

"What?"

"If you do end up sleeping with one or both of them, could you keep it down?"

"_**CHEZ!"**_

888888

An hour later, a nervous Yugi was seen in the living room, twiddling his thumbs and consistently glancing at the big grandfather clock near the front door. He was wearing the shirt his sister suggested, along with a pair of black, formfitting dress pants, and black dress shoes with a slight heel. Chez was leaning against the wall next to the fireplace across from him. Their grandfather had left earlier that evening to spend time with his friend Arthur Hopkins (Rebecca's grandpa) and was planning on spending the night. It was 6:55 p.m. and Yugi was getting anxious.

"What if they don't show?" Yugi asked.

"They will. You said so yourself, they wouldn't waste all this time on you just to stand you up. They'll show," Chez replied. _'If they know what's good for them,' _she thought.

"But what if something happens to them, and I'm stuck here waiting all night thinking they stood me up and-" Yugi rambled.

"YUGI!"

Said named person cringed.

"You need to calm down. It's almost seven, there's still time, so calm down and relax." Door bell rings as the grandfather clock starts to chime 7 'o clock. "I'll bet that's them. I'll get it while you gather your nerves."

Chez opened the door, and sure enough, there were Yami and Aqua standing on the doorstep dressed for their date with Yugi. Both were dressed in formfitting black dress pants but each had a different shirt. Yami's was a dark crimson color that looked black where the light hit it, while Aqua's was black that turned a dark crimson when the light hit it. Both wore shiny, black dress shoes. Chez had to stop and blink. She certainly wasn't expecting that.

"May we come in?" asked Aqua.

Chez shook herself out of her surprised daze and let them in. She then directed them into the living room where Yugi stood up from his seat and made his way over to his dates. Both Aqua and Yami had to remind themselves to breathe when they saw him and both had blushes on their faces. Yugi blushed as well when he got closer to them and saw how they were dressed. Chez cleared her throat, wanting the staring contest between the two parties to be done with already.

Yami shook himself out of it first. He cleared his throat holding out a bouquet of white roses and rosebuds with violet tips and silver glitter dusting them, along with cornflowers,acacia, diosma, and anemone to Yugi.

"These are for you, Little One."

That statement brought Aqua out of his stupor and he pulled out a bouquet of flowers himself. His contained purple and white tulips (the tulips are both purple and white at the same time), ranunculus, white lilies and calla lilies, white lilac and amaryllis. Yugi was stunned at the amount of flowers given, and how many were in each bouquet! He took both offerings and smelled them. Yugi smiled.

"Thank you, they're lovely. Just let me get these in some water and we can go ok?" he asked.

"Sure," Aqua nodded.

"Here Yugi, I'll take care of them for you. Just go on your date already, Mr. Nervous," Chez joked.

"Before we leave, take this," Yami said, handing Chez a piece of paper. She took it and saw two numbers on it with the words **'Yami's Cell'** and **'Aqua's Cell'** written on it.

"Incase something happens," said Aqua. Chez nodded and put the paper in her pocket and took the flowers from Yugi to put in water. With that the trio left for their date.

888888

Dinner was a wonderful affair. Yami, Yugi, and Aqua discussed a variety of topics from their hobbies to what the flowers they gave Yugi earlier that evening meant. When he found out, Yugi started blushing up a storm and even more once Yami and Aqua told him how endearing that blush was on him. The restaurant was really fancy and had a dance floor for if its customers wanted to dance. Yugi danced with each of his dates twice and once with the two of them together. Yugi felt like he was on cloud nine with how incredible the evening was.

Unfortunately, good things don't last forever and soon the trio headed back to the Mouto house. But what they didn't know, was that there was another headed there as well.

When Aqua, Yami, and Yugi got to Yugi's front door they shared sweet goodnight kisses with promises to see one another the next day. Once Yugi was inside, the actors left to go back to their motel room. All three were unaware of the furious, blue eyes watching their every move since leaving the restaurant.

Anzu Mizaki gripped her steering wheel in jealous fury. Here she was, after **finally** being able to track down _her _men and what does she find? Some short little kid making moves on _**her**__ property_. She was not about to let that happen, oh no, she was not going to let some little nobody ruin hers, Yami's, and Aqua's relationship.

Anzu waited until all the lights in the house were out and was pretty sure everyone was asleep before leaving her car and going up to the house. The front door was locked, as well as the back door, but a dinning room window was open slightly and thus how she entered. She landed with a loud _thump_ and waited a few seconds before moving to make sure she didn't wake anyone up.

Once she was sure no one woke up, she headed for the stairs and went up them. They groaned under her weight (someone needs to go on a diet) and she opened the first door she saw. It was a fairly nice bathroom, and luckily no one was in it. The next door was that of an office, also empty. After that were a linen closet and a guest bedroom. Following that was what appeared to be the master suite, it looked as if no one was there either. The next door was open slightly and Anzu was cautious when entering. Inside was a young woman sleeping, facing the door. Anzu started to sweat, she carefully closed the door with a soft _click _unaware she woke up the room's occupant.

The last door was opened and revealed her target, the young man who had kissed _her_ men. Anzu slowly stalked over to him and when in range started to strangle him. He awoke in a panic and tried to pry her hands from his neck but she was too strong.

"It's all your fault!" she hissed, "if it hadn't of been for you, my Yami-kins and Aqua-sweetie would be with me! I'll kill you!"

Anzu was so focused on choking Yugi that she didn't realize that Chez was coming up behind her with a monkey-wrench (she keeps it under her bed). Chez took aim and swung her impromptu weapon down, hard, onto the crazy bitch's back. Anzu released Yugi and fell onto the floor, a mask of rage flooding her face as she looked upon her attacker.

"You alright, bro?" Chez asked keeping her eyes on the intruder. Yugi nodded, gasping.

"Good, in my nightstand is my cell. Call the cops and the boys. And tell them to hurry."

"R-r-right," he stammered, hurrying out of the room.

"NO! I won't let you take them away from me!" Anzu screamed, tackling Chez causing her to drop her wrench. Yugi stopped until Chez told him to move it, which he did. Chez was struggling to keep the enraged psycho's hands away from her own throat and brought up her knees to her chest. She flung Anzu off of her, momentarily stunning her, and jumped on top of Anzu. Chez preceded to try and pin her down, but with a well-aimed/lucky shot, Anzu head-butted Chez right in the forehead. Dazed by pain Chez was easily knocked off of Anzu but even in immense pain was Chez able to swipe Anzu's feet out from under her. Chez then proceeded to grab Anzu and throw her headfirst into the wall. The impact sent Anzu into unconsciousness immediately, where she slumped to the floor, unmoving. Chez walked over to where her wrench laid, got a good grip on it, and sat on Yugi's bed awaiting his return.

Meanwhile Yugi called the police first, they said they would be there momentarily, followed by Yami and Aqua. They said they would be there ASAP, and Yugi returned to find Anzu unconscious against the wall with Chez panting and grasping her wrench again, tightly in both hands, sitting on his bed.

888888

Yami and Aqua arrived at the Mouto residence to see the police carting off Anzu in handcuffs, being read her Miranda Rights. They quickly made their way inside to where Yugi and Chez were sitting on the living room couch, giving their statements and being checked over by the medical staff on hand. Once all the business was taken care of, the police officer in charge told them that Anzu was being charged with breaking and entering, stalking, assault, and attempted murder and would thus be put away for a long time.

888888

Six months later saw Yami and Aqua's car fixed and being driven around town. Four months after the whole Anzu incident, Yami and Aqua moved in with the Mouto's, Sugoroku giving up his master suit bedroom and moving into the guest bedroom. Yami and Aqua were also working part time at the family garage, learning the ins and outs of being mechanics. The boys were also trying to convince Sugoroku and Chez to let the three of them live in the same room, with little success.

"You three already get the house to yourselves on the weekends, and lord knows what you do in that time. But you are **not **getting weeknights too. People do sleep here too you know," was the argument Chez and Sugoroku put up.

Everyone was at the garage working except Yugi who had a doctor's appointment that day. For the past couple weeks, he had been waking up sick and had been urged to go see the doctor. So after awhile Yugi finally relented.

He was making his way inside when he caught sight of Aqua at the counter.

"Hello Little One. Did everything go ok at the doctors?" greeted Aqua as he stepped out from behind the counter to give his little lover a proper greeting.

"It went fine. But I have some news that I think everyone will need to hear. Will you get them for me and meet me in the lounge?" Yugi asked, seemingly nervous.

"Of course. We'll all be there in a few minutes," he replied, giving Yugi one final kiss.

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered around waiting for Yugi to tell them what was said at the doctor's office. Yugi took a deep breath and started.

"I'm not sure how it happened but there's no easy way to say it so, I'll just spit it out. I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"When?"

"For how long?"

"How?"

"Apparently I have the reproductive system of both a male and a female. I don't get periods however. Apparently I'm three weeks along."

"So who's the father?" questioned Sugoroku.

Yugi blushed. "I'm not sure, I do know that's its either Yami or Aqua though."

"_**What?!"**_ Chez screamed.

"You got my brother pregnant! I'll get you two if it's the last thing I do!" she vowed, chasing Yami and Aqua out of the shop and around town wielding her giant monkey wrench and four-cross tire iron. Yugi and Sugoroku just smiled and shook their heads at their antics.

"I hope she doesn't kill them. I don't want to be a single parent raising a child."

"Don't worry my boy. I'm sure she'll just rough them up a bit and then guilt tripping into thinking about marriage," Sugoroku reassured Yugi. Then Sugoroku had a thought, "I hope she makes it so they have to change the dirty diapers."

"_Grandpa!"_

**OWARI!! FINS!! THE END AND GOOD NIGHT!!**

**Story Notes:**

Yami and Aqua are human in this story.

Flowers and meanings came from http:(double slash)craftycollege(dot)com(slash)room(slash)121(slash)floral1a(dot)htm

_**Yami's Bouquet:**_

**Rose (white)-**I am worthy of your love, silence, innocent love

**Rose-**I love you, perfect happiness, always, love at first sight, joy and gladness, please believe me, love and desire, friendship, unity and warmth of heart

**Rosebud-**Beauty and youth, a heart innocent of love

**Cornflower-** Delicacy, refinement

**Acacia-**Secret love, beauty in retirement, chaste love, elegance, friendship

**Diosma-**Your simple elegance charms me

**Anemone or windflower-**as it was believed wind made the blossoms open. Another legend says it grew for the gods on Mount Olympus, where prevailing winds blew. Symbol of love, daintiness, fading hope.

_**Aqua's Bouquet:**_

**Tulip-**Named so because it resembled the colorful Turkish tulband (turban). The word was later corrupted to tulipan, and much later, abbreviated to tulip. Also declaration of love, symbol of perfect lover,

**-****(Red)** believe me,  
**-****(variegated bicolor) beautiful **eyes. Perfect lover, fame, beautiful eyes, hopeless love

**Ranunculus**- I am dazzled by your charms

**Lily (white)-**Purity and sweetness

**Lily (calla)-**Maiden modesty; beauty

**Lilac (white)-** Youthful innocence

**Amaryllis-**Pride, timidity, splendid beauty, beautiful, timid, proud


End file.
